


The Devil She Wrote

by jessicawitte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawitte/pseuds/jessicawitte
Summary: On a vacation to America FemHarry Potter meets the resident devil, and they become quick friends. So much even that she uses the last feather from his wings to create one of the most powerfull wands in existance.





	The Devil She Wrote

Hariella Potter had the best summer recess she had ever had. The Dursleys had been obligated to take her with them to the United States on their vacation, since they couldn't find someone that could take her in. So, the second week of july they had all been on a plane to LA. 

Once they had arrived at their hotel she found out that her relatives had been forced to book her a seperate room because she was a girl. The room wasn't very spacious, but it was very cosy so Hariella didn't really mind. The best part however had been when the Dursleys told her they didn't want to see her for the rest of their vacation, which meant she could go explore the city all by herself. 

The first week she took pleasure in walking all around the city, exploring it and seeing all the sights. Ofcourse this meant it hadn't taken long for her to cross paths with Lucifer Morningstar, the Devil himself. They were both walking in some kind of business area with tall, glass buildings. Lucifer had been on a case with detective Cloe Decker when he spotted the lone young woman and he had been drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Which was quite surprising considering the fact that not long ago he had been the ruler of hell, torturer of evil souls.

He however suspected it was her pure soul wich gave her the ability to accept even the most tainted and yet misunderstood souls. The casual colthed girl reminded him of Chloe in some way, but also of miss Lopez: she seemed optimistic and kind hearted, yet fierce and brave at the same time.

And so he had introduced himself. "Hello there, I'm Lucifer Morningstar. And who might you be?". This made her look up as she brushed her raven bangs out of her stunning emerald eyes "Oh, hy! I'm Hariella Lilly Potter." And the rest had been history.

They got along swimmingly and so Lucifer took the time to take her to all the nice places in LA while she told him about her life, Voldemort, and all the awfull things that had happened to her (including the abuse).

In return he told her about how he had been his fathers favourite angel, and how he had been thrown away like mere dirt, discarded and forced to rule hell forever. She had even been allowed to see and touch his wing scars! 

The thing that cemented their friendship the most however, was the fact that the one time Amenadiel showed up while she was present, she punched him square in the face before he had even been able to utter a single word. Then she had proceeded with giving him a stern talking to that could rival even those of a very angry Molly Weasley.

No one had ever defended Lucifer like this, standing firmly on his side, no questions asked, not even Chloe. 

One of the evenings they spent in his penthouse above LUX, she admitted that she had been interested in wand lore and crafting. The reason being that despite the fact that her holly wand had chosen her, it felt somehow lacking. The fact that she confided this to him was a token of how close they had become during the previous three weeks, as she had never even told this to her best friends.

Lucifer answered that that may be the crux of her problem with the wand. It had chosen her, but the fact that the wand considered her a perfect match didn't necessarily mean she (or her magic) considered the wand a perfect match as well. He also pointed out that considering her unusual personality and tremendous power, she may be better of crafting her own wand. And so he helped her search for the perfect wood.

They soon settled on ebony: a wood that prefered witches or wizards with strong personalities that were not afraid to show who they were, and with an exceptionally strong will. The core however had been far more difficult. 

Lucifer had the belief that part of her incompatibility with her holly wand was due to the fact that the phoenix feather didn't suit her all that much. Yes, it was among the strongest of cores, but it had a will of its own, and that clashed with Heriella's own strong and dominant personality.

Dragon heartstring would most likely not work either, since she was exceptionally strong willed. She would overpower the core too much to be able to work together.

When Hariella voiced that if it went on like this, she might never find a wandcore that would suit her, Lucifer laughed softly "We'll find your match, Harri, I promise." Afther that she had fallen asleep with her head on his chest. As Lucifer was thinking about how surprisingly deep he felt connected to his new friend, and how much he trusted her, he had the most brilliant of ideas.

He went to his vault and pulled out a dark wooden box. Then he gently woke Hariella up. "Harri," he whispered to her "I think i found your wand core." And so he opened the box and carefully picked out the pure white feather. 

"This is the only feather left of my angel wings. The wings of an angel are highly magical so it should be able to conduct your magic, more so because I WANT you to use it as your wand core. And as we feel so deeply connected and are kindred spirits, it should accept you instantly. In fact, I dare say that you will be the only person on earth that will be able the wield this wand."

She had accepted the feather with wide and tearfull eyes, and a few hours and complex ritual later they had crafted the most beautifull 12' 3/4 wand with an ornate handle and a straight and slender shaft with a feather design (A/N: think Fleur's wand).

As she took the wand they both felt a comforting warmth rush through them. It felt surprisingly intimate, she was after all using a part of his essence, his devine being. And he knew that this connection would allow him to feel it when she was in trouble, and to go to her wherever she was. 

He told her that even if she didn't have her wand itself, she would be able to call to him, as his feather had bonded with her magic itself.

The last evening of her vacation in LA they sat on the couch watching a movie, with Hariella leaning into his chest and his arms around her. The comforting moment lead her to tell him that she had never had a kiss, and was afraid of sharing such an intimacy with someone. He told her she should wait to have it till she found someone she trusted enough to do so. Despite the fact that he was not very grown up himself, he was still able to give sound emotional advice.

And so she asked him shyly if he would be willing to give her her first kiss, since she would most likely never trust anyone as much as she trusted him. Even though she was still only 14 and neither saw this as something romantic, he agreed. Lucifer did however want her first kiss to be worth remembering, so when their lips met, he gently moved his along her own and after a bit he licked her lips for entrance.

Their tongues touched gently and he carefully mapped her mouth. Then the broke apart. "Thank you" she had whispered, and they spend the rest of their time together watching the movie.

\-------------------------------------------------

Hariella was sitting in potions, quite distracted as she was thinking back to the moment her name had come out of the goblet of fire. She didn't even hear the knock.

Her attention was however caught when Nigel said "Sir, Professor Dumbledore sent me to collect Hariella for the weighing of the wands." "Fine," Snape drawled, "Potter, get out!" and so she hurried all her stuff in her bag and went after the younger Gryffindor.

"It's on the first floor." Nigel uttered nervously. "That's great, thanks Nigel" she answered, hoping he would calm down a bit.

"Ah, Hariella, there you are." Dumbledore said cheerfully when he saw her. All three headmasters were standing beside their champions. In front of them however was a table with the well known Ollivander sitting behind it. 

"Champions, welcome to the wheighing of the wands." Bagman began, "In this part a wandmaker, mister Ollivander, will see if your wands are adequate to use in this tournament. He will assess them one at a time, miss Delacour, if you please."

She swept over to the table and handed over her wand. Ollivander examined it carefully and produced golden sparks from the tip. "Nine 1/2 inches, rose wood, inflexible with... oh, how interesting..." "Yes, an air from ze ead of a veela." Fleur said haughtily, "One of my grandmuzzers." "Yes," Ollivander replied "Quite the temperamental wand, never used this core myself though." He ended his examination with producing flowers from the tip.

"Mister Krum, if you will." After accepting the wand from the scowling bulgarian, he twirled it between his fingers "A Gregorovitch creation I believe. Decent wandmaker, though the styling... yes, well ... Ten 1/4 inches, hornbeam and dragon heartstring. Avis." Birds flew from the tip of the wand and he handed it back to it's owner.

"Ah, mister Diggory. I reember selling you this wans. Nice and springy, twelve and a quarter inches, ash, and the tailhair of a very fine male unicorn. It's in very good condition.... augmenti." "Polished it last night." Diggory said proudly as the wandmaker handed him his wand.

"Ah, yes, and last, miss Potter." the wandmaker went on as he beckoned her to the table. She walked over slowly and handed him her ebony wand. "Mhh, this is not the wand I sold you." Ollivander stated and looked at her. 

"No," she agreed, "I still have the holly wand, it's in perfect condition, but I always felt something was missing. And even though it did work for me somewhat, it felt lacking somehow." He eyed her carefully "Yes, things like that have been heard of, but why did you completely change wands? The holly one did choose you after all, so you must have been compatible to some extent."

"A friend told me that even though the wand chooses us, it doesn't mean our magic chooses the wand in return. He also mentioned my magic would never fully work with the phoenix feather, as it tried to overpower it instead of working with it." she replied.

"And where did you get this wand then?" he asked as everyone else shuffled uncomfortably. "I made it myself." she admitted and she heard the people behind her gasp in disbelief. 

"Truely?" Ollivander whispered "Very beautifull craftmanship, miss Potter, if you ever consider making crafting your career, I might... However, on to the wand itself..."

For a moment he twirled the black wood betweed his fingers "Ebony, 12 3/4 inches ... decently flexible... I must admit however that I don't recognize the core you used." At this Hariella flicked her eyes to her headmaster to see his reaction. The man was eying her carefully she noted.

"It's a feather ... of sorts." She answered. "Yes, this is an extremely powerfull wand, miss Potter. Very temperamental as well. I feel a very deep connection between you and the core. I dare say this wand will only work in your hands. I will not be able to preform a single spell with it."

"No you won't," she admitted, "I got permission from the ... uhm... creature from which the feather came to use it. I had formed a deep connection before I started looking for a wand core and was gifted this feather. No one else will be able to bond with it, and no one else wil ever be able to use this wand for a single spell." and with that she waved her wand and produced a set of flames which instantly lit the fireplace.

At that Ollivander chuckled "That is and exceptional wand for combat, miss Potter. Very potent for both light and dark magic, with a tendency to all things related to fire, if I'm correct."

Hariella smiled, thinking back to Lucifer. Her wand had gotten its characteristics from him. A tendency towards fire indeed, but not surprising with a core that came from the Devil himself.

She nodded in answer to the wandmakers last statement and turned around to walk back to her place next to Cedric. Everyone in the room was eyeing her astonished. "Yes, miss Potter", Dumbledore began, "to make such a powerfull wand at your age is quite the feat, my dear girl, well done."

After that she snuck out of the room to avoid the Skeeter lady, she hated reporters, and went to her next class.

\----------------------------------

The first task had gone very well, apparently her wand was not only good at producing fire, she had also been able to stop the dragons fire with it. Both the jury and the spectators had watched with disbelief as she was able to redirect that wretched dragon's flames.

After that she had wrapped the whole dragon in chains with a nifty borderline dark spell she had found in the restricted section of the library. The whole spectacle had earned her 47 points, which put her well in first place.

The second task had gone good as well. She used gillyweed to be able to breathe underwater, and her saving people complex had earned her a second place in that particular task. She was however still first overall. Lucifer would be proud, she thought.

Now she and Cedric were running through the maze together. Fleur and Viktor, who had both turned out to be quite nice, were out of the task already, so it would be either her or Cedric who would win.

"Come on, Potter, you saved me, take it!" the Hufflepuff yelled at her as they reached the cup simultaneously. "No, together, on three." she yelled back, and the other boy nodded. The second they touched the cup however, they felt a hook behind their navels and arrived at what looked like a graveyard.

"You think this is part of the tournament?" the boy asked, but before she could answer her scar exploded with pain. "Cedric, run!!!!" she yelled just as another voice said "Kill the spare."

"No, Cedric!!" she screamed as the green light of the avada kedavra rushed towards the Hufflepuff, but she was too late. Before she knew it Hariella was tied to a tombstone and Wormtail (the filthy rat) had lit a fire under the gigantic couldron in front of Hariella.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly taken," the rat began, and a bone floated from under her into the couldron. "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed" and with a scream he cut of his own left hand. "Blood of the enemy, unwillingly given, you will resurect your foe" he went on, and let a few drops of her blood land into the potion. After this he dropped in the voldemort-baby as well.

Before the Gryffindor girl's eyes, a man began to take shape, and before she knew it a clothed Voldemort was standing in front of her, monologuing away to the servants he had called only minutes prior. 

"But now I can touch you." she heard and the snake like man pressed his finger to her scar. "Aghhhhh!!!!!!" she screamed as unbelievable pain coursed through her. But then he released her from his fathers grave. "Wormtail, give her back her wand."

"I presume you have been thaught how to duel." he said as soon as she got her wand, "First we bow." 'Ugh', she thought, 'if that asshole thinks I will bow willingly, duel or no, he is sorely mistaking.' But then he screamed "I said BOW!!!" and she felt her spine bend under a tremendous pressure.

"And now we duel" snakeface went on, and before she could fire a single spell he yelled "Crucio" and she fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

It felt like thousand upon thousands of needles penetrated her flesh. She felt the curse being canceled, but soon after she was again hit with the same spell. She clutched her wand and mentally begged for Lucifer to come help her. Across the pond, in LA, Lucifer felt that something was wrong with the girl he met this summer, and whom he cared about very much.

So he followed the feeling and before he knew it he was standing in a graveyard behind a group of people.

That was when he heard Hariella's pained screams. He pushed aside some of the men and rushed to his female friend. "HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!!!" he boomed as he faced the taken aback Death Eaters and very surprised Dark Lord.

"Who are you?" demanded the snake like man "And how dare you stand in the way of Lord Voldemort?!!" 

Before Lucifer could answer however he heard Hariella whimper "L..L...Lucifer, y...you came!". He kneeled by her side, pocketted her wand, and picked her up. Full of anger he turned around to face the people who had dared to hurt his most dearest friend.

They were all pointing their wands at him, but he started laughing manically. "I am the Devil!!!" he screamed at the group, and flashed them his devil face. "And if you ever hurt my friend again, I will drag you down to hell myself, and make sure you get an eternity of torture!!!" and with that he vanished with Hariella in his arms, also touching the dead boy so he would be transported too.

Leaving behind a group of stunned and afraid Death Eaters, and a Dark Lord who was wondering how the hell the Girl-Who-Lived was friends with the Devil himself.


End file.
